The inventive concept relates to memory devices, and more particularly, to resistive memory devices.
Memory devices may be classified as volatile memory devices that require a refresh operation to retain data stored when power is not supplied, and non-volatile memory devices that do not require a refresh operation to retain data when power is not supplied. Thus, power consumption may be reduced in non-volatile memory devices.
Examples of non-volatile memory devices may include flash memory devices, ferroelectric memory devices, phase change memory devices, resistive memory devices, etc. In particular, resistive memory devices, such as resistive random access memory (RRAM), may offer relatively high speed, high capacity, and low power consumption characteristics.